Tokyo Ghoul Zero
by GHOST9.22.1.14
Summary: During the Familiar Summoning, Louise fail to summon herself a familiar and as a final resort she tries a different spell to summon a familiar. But instead teleported to the city of Tokyo, Japan where her life was changed forever. Would she be able to go back to Halkeginia or will she be stuck in this world. Will she be able to survive with the help of her new friends (ON HOLD)
1. Prologue

**Tokyo Ghoul Zero**

**Chapter: 0**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Familiar of Zero or Tokyo Ghoul

Louise, a second year student at Tristanian Academy of Magic, She is the third daughter of the Vallière family. But unfortunately for for her she couldn't use magic properly, making her the laughing stock in her class giving her the nickname of "Zero". But today she was the annual familiar summoning for the second year students. This was Louise chance to show everyone that she wasn't a Zero.

Everyone have summoned their familiar leaving Louise last

""My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call,"

"What was that" "Somewhere" She heard from the crowd behind her.

"I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!" then a large blast appeared from her wand.

When the smoked cleared everyone laughed at her because there no familiar "Ha proving the she just a Zero"

Mr. Colbert came up to Louse and said "Don't worry you can give it another try." Louise the got up and repeated her summoning spell "My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!" The same results.

Everyone started laughing again at here and Mr. Colbert Said " Sorry but we have to end the summoning ceremony for today. Okay everyone let's go back inside."

Louise eyes were in tears, she was refusing that she couldn't summon a familiar, she refused to be a "Zero" she quickly got up and used a spell "Please Please give me a Familiar from somewhere Please!" Mr. Colbert tried stop her but then another blast knocked him down.

"`Cough Cough` Miss Louise don't go off and do something that reckless..." he looked around but couldn't see Louise. " Louise, Louise!... LOUISE!" She was gone, nowhere to be found.

Mr. Colbert reported immediately to the headmaster. " So it seems that Miss Louise was teleported to somewhere else."

"Yes sir and most likely we may never find a way to bring her back."

"Then we must inform her family as soon as possible. And Mr. Colbert can you try to find a way to bring her back, alive if possible."

"I'll try sir."

That day nearly 10 months ago changed Louise's life and lead to her to face what's in front of her now. Underground standing in a field for flowers was a beautiful sight the the God of Death, The Reaper of the CCG. Arima.

**A/N: Well this is my first fanfic i've evered posted on FanFiction. This thought came after I read a Tokyo Ghoul and Familiar of Zero Fanfiction which had an interesting idea but was left incomplete and for what I can tell skipped what happened in the Tokyo Ghoul Part. So I decided to write my own version to it. Plus I figured out the story for the most part so most likely I will finish this story. Some characters will be somewhat OOC, and no Kaneki or Hide, sorry. Hope you enjoyed, till next time.**


	2. Tragedy

**Tokyo Ghoul Zero**

**Chapter: 1**

When the smoke Louise found herself in a small alley at night which was strange because last thing she remember was she was in the school's courtyard trying to summon her self a familiar...

That right she was trying to summon a familiar and failed. To the point of going against orders, well all she can hope for is that she can get back to the school. "I hope that I'm at the nearby town." She said as she walked into the open.

She heard a loud noise in the air when she looked up saw a large vehicle slowly flying away when another vehicle with lights stop in front of her and make a loud sound. She started to panic and ran off trying to find some place familiar. Then she tripped and fell on to a young man in a blue jacket holding a small briefcase with sprayed painted designs on it. "Sorry I wasn't looking..." said the boy but Louise quickly got up and started to run again. " Hey wait what are you running from, Let me help you!" But Louise just keep running.

When she finally stopped she sawed a sign written in a different language. 'What is this saying' though Louise then she saw a pamphlet some of it written in something close to what she can read. "Tok...yo, Ja..pan" she read out loud. 'So I'm in Tokyo, Japan. Wherever this place is but where do I go to get back to the school.

After wondering around trying to find a way back to the school she decide to just find a place to rest for the night but she couldn't find a inn, or at least know which building was a inn. So in the end she found a safe spot in a alley and used her cape to keep her warm till morning.

When she woke up it was already afternoon. She got up to try to find help today to find a way back to the school.

When she got out of the alley she sawed a well dressed young lady with purple hair wearing glasses carrying a bag in front of her.

"Excuse me can you help me find my way to Tristanian Academy of Magic "? Louise asked

"Sorry but I've never heard of it."

"What but that the most popular school in Halkeginia". Said Louise in shock.

"Excuse me but what's Halkeginia?"

Louis was starting to get concern when the young lady said "How bout you come with me and tell me everything about you and I'll try to help you"

Louise was hesitant for a moment but eventually said "Okay"

"Great, my name's Rize Kamishiro". Rize said with a small smile on her face

" My name Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière." Louise replied

" My what a name".

The two arrived Rize's destination. "Anteiku."

"So this is where you were going."

"Yes now let's go in and have a cup of coffee."

The two walked in the the cafe and took their seat.

Rize then asked louise "So what's wrong?"

"Well last night I came from a far away place called Halkeginia where the school I go to."

"Well I never heard of the Halkeginia. Can you tell me when that is, I assume in Europe, right?"

"I don't know all I know is that one second i'm attempting to summon a familiar then next thing I know I was here in Tok...yo?"

"Tokyo and you're talking like you were using magic."

"I was."

"Louise my dear there no such thing as magic."

"What, yes there is…"

[DOOR OPENING]

"Sorry I'm late sir." Said a young man in a blue jacket holding a small briefcase.

"No worry Saito were not too busy yet. Anyway go get change and start waiting tables."

Louise stared at him till he walked out into the back.

"Louise, what wrong? Hey Louise snap out of it."

"What?"

"You just spaced out for a sec, what wrong?" Rize asked

"Oh well when I just saw that young man last night when I arrived."

"What young man?"

"Never mind just forget about it. Anyways what do you mean that there no such thing as magic?"

"It's what is sounds like there no such thing as magic. That stuff only exist in books, myths, movies, ect."

"But then what is that thing I sawed last night with the bright lights coming from it and the thing that was flying in the sky?" Louise asked in rapid recessions.

"Probably a car and the thing in the sky probably a helicopter. Listen all this stuff is made by hand or machines. Not by any magic or gods. It's not fate that made these thing. There no such thing as fate. Only the circumstance of other combining with others."

"You going off with another one of your no fate talks Rize?" Said the young man in the a waiter uniform holding notepad "Anyway you ready to take your order?"

"Oh Saito nice to see you, it's been awhile. What you been up to? Oh and I'll have the Americano." Rize said

"Okay, and you miss… haven't I've seen you before?" he said looking at Louise.

"Oh, well last night I Kinda ran into you."

"Oh well then glad to see you are alright. Anyway what will you like to order?"

"Umm… well…"

"She'll have the same." Rize said quickly said

" Okay two Americano then. Oh to answer your question Rize, Yoshimura had me and Renji look into something for him." Saito said as he walked away.

The two then heard a news report talking about a recent ghoul attack within the 20th Ward.

'What's a ghoul' thought Louise.

It was getting late into the day as the sun was about to set. Both Louise and Rize walked out of Anteiku.

"So then Louise have anywhere to stay tonight?" Said Rize.

"No actually" Louise said in a sad tone.

"No worry you can stay with me tonight."

Louise looked at Rize then smiled "Thanks"

The two started walking to Rize's home while talking about Louise life and family till they walked to a fork in the pathway. "Oh Louise my home is this way."

"Oh okay."

As the two walked to the alley, two girls, one with orange hair smiling while the other with dark blue hair with some of it covering her right eye, kept eyeing them as they walked away.

"What's wrong Touka?" Said the orange hair girl

"No, nothing"

When in front of a construction site Rize stopped. "Louise can I ask you something?"

"Hmm… What"

"You're from a different world, right?"

"Yeah I guess. My world has two moons, but this world only have one."

Rize then walked closer to Louise "Then that mean that nobody in the world is going to miss you."

"What!?" Louise then see red mist come from Rize's back

Before Louise can react Rize has sunk her teeth into her left shoulder. Louise fell to the ground holding her hand over her bleeding shoulder.

"AAAAHHHH Delicious. Oh are you alright Louise?"

Louise looked terrified into rize's eyes seeing that they had changed from violet irises with white sclera to red irises with a jet black sclera

"You know Louise scene you're from another world then you wouldn't know what a ghoul is, would you?" Louise was paralyzed in pure terror. "Well then let me educate you on what a ghoul is." She started laughing is a sadistic way as four blood red tendrils burst from her back. "Now let me enjoy myself."

Louise quickly got up on her feet to try to run off. But she then tripped when one of the tendrils wrapped around her leg.

"Oops got you" Rize lifted Louise then through her against the construction site wall where Louise tried again to get away again. "LOUISE!" Rize yelled out as she jumped out of the smoke. She grabbed Louise leges and one of her arms before she pierced in to Louise's lower right abdomen causing Louise to start puking out blood and fell onto a ledge. "Oh I'm going to scramble your inside so much."

Louise reached to side to grab her wand and tried to use it.

"Oh is that what you use for magic? Sorry but that won't help you now would it." she said pushing it out of her hand. "Oh did you died already, and I wanted to have some more fun first. Oh well. you are going to be easy eat because you have the right amount of fat…" Out of nowhere a ton of iron beams fell right on top of her. "How…Why…is...this...Happening"

"Where am I?"

'Quick get her into emergency surgery her abdomen has been open and her organs been shifted!'

"That right I was with Rize when she tried to kill me."

'We have to use the other victim organs to save this one.'

"Why? Why has my life been nothing but failure?"

'Sir you don't have consent from their family!'

"I've failed to use magic right."

'I'll will take full responsibility.'

"I've failed to summon a familiar."

'Heart stabilizing.'

"Because of that I'm here."

'Operation was a success.'

"Is my life supposed to be…

At this day Louise's life has changed forever. She was no longer just a human. She was now a creature that feeds upon human.

"A tragedy"

**A/N: Well that the end of this chapter. I'll update whenever I finished the next chapter. I'll try to finish this story because I have it planned out for the the most part. So tell me what you think. Any feedback will help. Till next time.**


	3. I Can't

**Tokyo Ghoul Zero**

**Chapter 2**

It's been several days since Louise was in the incident and the doctors been having a hard time to get a hold on Louise's relatives. While they work on that Louise been having a hard time eating anything. But Dr. Kano says it might just be a mental thing since she was in a terrible accident.

"Good news Louise!" said as he walked in. "A relative of yours came by earlier and left instruction on how to get his apartment where he said you were suppose to meet him the other day,"

Louise looked confused. She didn't have a relative in this world, she didn't have anybody.

"He also said you don't need to worry about anything about moving in with him because everything already been worked out. But he did say he won't be able to greet you when you arrive at his home"

"Wait, did he say anything, in particular?" Louise ask feeling a bit cautious about this relative that lives here.

"No, he just showed up, gave us the information necessary to discharge you out of the hospital and a change of cloths since your other one been destroyed."

"Okay but what about my sense of taste?"

"Don't worry, like I said it's properly just all in your head. Now get ready we're going to discharge you in a few hours."

Louise sawed the instruction but but didn't know how to get there. But pointed the way and had a nurse take her there. When the two got to the apartment they sawed that there was another note on the door. It read.

"Hello Louise I know you're wondering how I know who you are? Well that's a long story but basically my boss asked me to take you in. Anyways I sorry that I can be there to greet you here but I was asked to look into something so I'll be back in a few hours. There an extra house key under the rug you can use to get in the house. Your room is at the end of the hallway left of my room."

Louise didn't understand what is going on but at the moment she didn't care she just wanted to rest.

when she walked in she sawed a rather plain apartment, it had a kitchen, a small room with a table a Weird flat box looking thing. She remembered that the note said that her room was at the end of the hallway to the left. When she got to her room she sawed what she assume was her bed and just flopped on top of it and passed out.

When she woke up it was already night and she felt her stomach growl. She got out of her room to see that the boy from the note was not back yet. She went to the kitchen and thought. "I am a guest so he wouldn't mind if I eat something from his kitchen."

She walked into the kitchen and sawed some what it looked like snacks, dhe just grabbed the bag and walked to the to the living room with the box looking thing was. when she sat on the coach a light with moving pictures started coming from the box thing. Louise was shocked at first but then she remember that this is not like her world.

The box thing had a guy talking about ghouls eating… Louise then remember that Rize was a ghoul so this caught her attention because she wanted to know what exactly was a ghoul.

"So ghouls have no need to have a large appetite within such a short period of time. said the man. " Just a single body can last them for entire month."

'Oh so I've would of lasted a month' Louise thought before she tried to open the bag.

"But Ogura-san can't ghouls have normal food like us to suffice."

"Absolutely not, ghouls can only be able to derive their nutrition from human organs. Not to mention, their tongues function in a way different from ours, too."

Louise nearly froze as she stares at the screen.

"Should they attempt to consume human food, they'd just be left with an incredibly awful aftertaste."

Louise started to tremble. She quickly opened the bag to pull out a chip. She looked at it hesitating to eat it. What if it had the terrible aftertaste that the man said that a ghoul would have. Would that mean that she was a ghoul. What if…

She bit down the chip but immediately spits it out because of the taste was just too much to bare. she run into the kitchen to try to find something to eat to make sure that she wasn't a ghoul. But no matter what she ate it tasted awful to her. before she knew it she was laying in a pile of food. Her eyes soaked in her own tears.

She got up and just walked out without even realizing what she was doing. Before she long she was standing in the street while others just walked by.

'People… Children… Couples… Friends… these are people. They're just living life normally.' "People… Children… Couples… Friends…"

'Flesh…... Flesh…. Flesh… Flesh… Flesh… Flesh… FLESH… FLESH...FLESH...'

"FLESH… FLESH… FLESH….."

Everyone around are avoiding her, looking at her like some kind of crazy person. She just ran as quick as she can before she stopped in front of the construction yard where the incident with Rize happened.

"What's that smell?" She turns her head to scent. "This smell, it smells good. she felt her stomach growl. She took off running towards the smell. She felt her right eye twitch but she just ignored it and ran into a dark alley not caring if she fell she just want to get to the smell.

When she turn the corner when the smell was coming from, to find a man-ghoul leaning over another man. The ghoul was eating him, the smell she was following all this time was the dead man's blood. Realizing this she fell to her knees and started crying. The ghoul noticed her.

"You're a ghoul...Right? What's the matter? Are you all right?

Louise just kept her head down

"My name Kazou. I haven't eaten in a while, so I can't share too much with you but help yourse-"

"Ah…" said the man behind Kazou as he used his foot to decapitate him. some of his blood landed on Louise's cheek

"Seriously, why don't you leeches get off my hunting grounds?" The man saying this had orange hair and wore glasses. He then looked up and saw Louise in total shock of what she just saw. The new ghoul saw her.

"Well, your a face I haven't seen around here. More importantly, where's your other red eye? That's kinda grow." He said walking closer to Louis before he grabbed her by the throat and pinning her against the wall. "You know what happens when you get caught on someone else's territory, Right?" His eyes are the same as Rize's, black sclera and red iris.

Louise is trying her best to let out a word. "N-no, I didn't know… I was just passing by…"

"Okay, maybe. But here's the thing, I don't believe you and that's why I'm going to kill you, because you trespassed on my hunting grounds-"

"Whose hunting grounds did you say?" called out a female voice. The girl then jumped down from atop a building. "Since when were these your hunting grounds, Nishiki?"

"Touka…" Nishiki dropped Louise " She's dead, right? That binge eating bitch?"

"And that gives you an automatic claim to this area? Now that Rize is gone, the responsibility of redistributing hunting grounds to the weaker ghouls and those at the 20th Ward falls on Anteiku's shoulders." As she says that her eyes too changed colors.

"Are you serious? A bunch of fence-sitters like those of you at Anteiku have no right to make decisions for others! This was my hunting ground before Rize came-"

"Because your were too weak."

"Getting told off by some younger, overconfident punk really pisses me off"

"Does it now?"

The two rush in towards each other in one swift swoop for their attack.

"Enough is enough" Yelled out Nishiki. Before she knew it this fight was over. Nishiki had a small cut on his cheek. "You'll have to cut deeper than that!"

"Are you sure?"

Then multiple cuts appeared around his body

"Should I cut a little deeper next time?"

Nishiki turn and ran off yelling something.

"Take your corpse with you, coward" She turns to see Louise on her knees breathing heavily. Touka grabbed the dead man's arm and asked "You want this?"

Louise slowly reached for it but quickly pulled backed her hand.

"You're not gonna eat? Then again, only one of your eyes is like that…" she then realized what who was in front of her. "you're the one who was with Rize. Why weren't you eaten? wait… That eye…"

Tears flowing down Louise's face. "Please, help me! I know you're not going to believe this, but I'm not from this world and I'm not like whatever you are, I'm human! And yet… I desperately want to eat that… I want to devour it so badly that is aches… But if I do… I won't be human anymore! I won't be able to go back to Halkeginia, I won't be able to look at my sisters in the eyes anymore, my parents, anyone at the academy! I can't!" She says while knocking down the sever arm out of Touka's hands. " There's no way I'll became one of you monsters, I won't eat another! I'm not like that. I'm human!"

Touka turns around and starts walking to the dead bodys. " That ridiculous. Just give in. If you don't have the nerve to eat...Then I'll give you a hand! she says as she shove a chunk of flesh down Louises throat forcing her to swallow

**Sorry it took so long to update chapter 2. I've just been busy with school and some parts of this chapter was just so painful to type, it was Louise not knowing what thing are, I've always hated that cliches but I needed to put it in here. Anyway hope you enjoyed, I'll try to update more often since school is almost over so I'll have more time to work on this. Till next time.**


End file.
